


liberation

by Morgan_0312



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Sexual Abuse, Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Dark Side, Good Malfoy Family, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_0312/pseuds/Morgan_0312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is blind when he goes to Hogwarts. Traumatised and broken how will he survive especially when he's sorted into slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. diagon alley

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing (curled up in a corner crying)

Harry held tight onto Hagrid as they walked, slowly, through London. He wasn't completely sure where they were going, honestly he wasn't completely sure he wasn't dreaming or being kidnapped on second thought, he really wouldn't put it past his relatives to hire someone to get rid of him and if Vernon didn't enjoy using him as a toy so much he would definitely be sure that that was what was going on. 

But still he wouldn't put it past them to just let a random stranger walk away with Harry in fact they would probably thank them, after all he was just a burden in every sense of the word. However Hagrid seemed nice but Harry was just waiting for it. For Hagrid to realise what a freak he was and then the pain would come. Especially now, he could see again, not much mind but he could all the same.

There was a story of colour surrounding him like a warm dark brown it moved slowly every once in a while roiling over his skin. Hagrid spoke of such wonderful yet impossible things, like m-magic even in his head he couldn't say it. And Harry's parents he said they were heroes, even if they were Harry would rather have them with him and famous him, as if.

He was a freak, a nobody the sooner everyone realized that the better. He could see a big burst of light up ahead and wondered what it was, he didn't dare ask questions weren't allowed and if Hagrid found out what Harry could do he would hurt him or use him like uncle Vernon. That always hurt the worst and felt just plain dirty, he knew it was rape but he didn't dare tell anyone, they would not believe him and if they did they would find him disgusting.

Hagrid stopped in front of the light. And walked Harry into what he believed to be a pub at least that was what it smelt like. He stopped suddenly surrounded by binding light it was all he could do not to cry out and fall to the floor. He felt movement around him but couldn't tell what was happening due to the debilitating pain. 

He felt Hagrid lead him out and the lights except for Hagrid`s and the one he saw as they were walking (it was an odd yellowish grey color) disappeared. What was that? He definitely didn't like that. It had hurt so much. He hoped no one has noticed or they could use it again him. 

Hagrid was talking again, "well Harry welcome to diagon alley."  
He heard a sound and was faced with the brightest lights he had ever seen it already hurt.

Then Hagrid started to walk towards it.

...Oh Crap.


	2. Colours

Holy fricking hell.

The light, well now he sounded like a vampire, he was pretty sure it was burning a hole through his skull and closing his eyes didn't make one hell of a difference except mabey the slightest dimming in the - this is what the world ending will look like - light.

He probably should of been running around screaming `I can see` or at least acting a little grateful for this amazing miracle, but in the face of blinding light, literally, he was finding it a bit hard to appear anything other than dying. Well at least that is what it felt like so that was what he assumed he looked like.

But apparently he didn't for Haggis started walking forward hand firmly but gently planted on his shoulder presumably so that he didn't walk into anything or anyone. 

There were so many different colours. From what he remembered back when he could see there were greens and oranges and yellows and blues and so many other all different shades all mixing together and if his brain could function anything other than pain he would see how beautiful the presentation of colours was.

For it truly was unimaginable, but as it was Harry was trying his best now to let out a scream of pain. Fortunately all that past through his lips was a horrible whimper that he tried his best to suppress. 

Unfortunately Haggis (is that really his name, probably not but he just couldn't recall what exactly Hag-whatever had said, oh well) heard him but probably put it down to being in a new place for he said "s`okay Harry nearly at gringotts now, be there inna sec".

Harry mentally rolled his eyes but was quite relieved about the distraction away from the debilitating torture. He tried to focus on only one colour to ease the never ending ache. He chose the big one that they seemed to be heading towards, the reason for this being that it seemed different to the others, sharper you could say, if you could describe couple as sharp.

It was a dark reddish colour and sort of reminded him of blood (he had seen plenty of that in his short life before the accident) and had dark swirls of purple in it that he could only see now that he was focusing on it.

It seemed to work though the other lights sort of faded off into his peripheral vision still there just not as loud. He was thankful due to many a day spent with his uncle he was used to pain even in his eyes especially after the accident but that, that had been almost unbearable. And it showed in the way that he made any sound at all, so used to having endure everything in silence.

So now the pain was gone he could finally focus on the situation at hand. He could still feel Hag-whatever's hand on his shoulder guiding him up what he assumed were steps. Trying his very best not to fall over, he walked up the steps slowly with assistance from err... that guy. He made it up them but was bowled over quite suddenly. He sprawled on the floor and felt a body on top of his. 

He froze in panic at the unexpected touch and sunk into his mind to escape the enevitb pain the he knew was coming he heard a loud voice in his ear but so overwhelmed with panic was he that he could not understand what was being said.

His mind reeled until suddenly everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still own nothing (sighs) do you like it so far I know it doesn't have much action in it but there will hopefully be some in the next chapter. I just wanted you all to see what was happening in his mind.   
> Thanks for reading any ideas of comments please tell me. I really need it.


	3. Err...Goblins??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so sorry for being away for so long err.. hope its worth it?? ;)  
> Thank you all so much for all your brilliant reviews love them all I honestly didn't think it was that good so thanks for a lot he support xoxo 

Black.  
It was all he could see.  
For years black, nothingness.  
It was such a lonely and depressing colour ,black, you don't really realise how cold and emotionless it is until your entire life, your everything is surrounded in it 24 seven and by then well, there's not much you could do about it, was there?

But here in this magical beautiful world he could see just colours yes, but he could still see and to someone who had lived with black so long, it was refreshing, it was a life-saving, it was pure joy.  
Out of the darkness he could see you like very dim at first but glowing in intensity out shining all the others, all the other beautiful, burning lights. They were not as painful now. 

And for a moment, just for a moment, Harry lay there basking in the amazingness of the situation and who could blame him, all is life he had been treated worse than the dirt on someone's shoe, but now, now he was someone, now he was ready.

He had a name.

Not freak, not boy, not monster, not whore.

Harry, just Harry.

And by whatever was out there, did it feel good.

But unfortunately whatever was out there did not feel like giving poor Harry a break. Now with the gradually returning consciousness came voices. A loud high-pitched voice that grated on his nerves and a sharp angry one. They seem to be fighting... quite viciously, wow Harry was learning a few new words here, wait, where was oh, and there it was, Hagrid's booming, unmistakable voice butting in as usual.

Oh the high-pitched screaming... screeching was really making his head hurt.

" It was his fault!"

Just shut the fuck up lady errr... it's probably a lady maybe, possibly, quite honestly Harry did not know if the human voice could go to that pitch it seemed physically impossible.

" Well it was hardly my sons fault, don't you dare accuse him of such horrible things, that boy should have been watching where he was going, my poor baby could've been hurt!" BITCH ALERT. It seemed everything she spoke ended in an exclamation mark.  
He could see the woman's?? (Still not completely sure on that front) colour it was a sickly orange with stripes of greenish yellow throughout, this showed Harry that she had average power but was easy to anger and was filled with greed.

A sharp voice interrupted (thankfully ) in a direct opposition to the other, providing a soothing quality to Harry's poor abused ears "Are you stupid as well as destitute, the boy, who you so bravely blamed instead of accepting responsibility for your child's misbehaviour and atrocious manners, is blind. You idiotic woman, it is plain to see, if you would actually look at your surroundings instead of running around screaming and creating disturbances, maybe then you could pay proper respect to the other customers in here and stop disconcerting and agitating everyone else within a mile radius of this place, you are making children cry, peek stare and most all goblins considering committing murder. Now do yourself a favour and shut up."

All of this was snapped out in a quiet deadly tone and Harry could see the banshee's (wizards are real why not a banshee, it certainly sounded like one) lights whip and crackle showing rage and anger. And may Harry just say BRING IT BITCH!! Harry was most definitely glad that the person was on his side. 

"Idiotic? IDIOTIC!! How dare you, you filthy little goblin, don't you dare blame my precious son."

Oh dear Lord and heavens above, it was rising in pitch, nope, not possible please bring Mr the sweet release of deatg, Oh God his eardrums were going to burst, this was the end. (He maybe dramatising things a little bit but who cares, not like he was saying it out loud was it?)

"Oh and who should I blane, the blind boy who is currently unconscious or your perfectly healthy... you call that a son?"

"HOW DARE YOU!!"

"Now, now everythin's fine look ee's wakin' up."

"Muuuuuum, my shoulder hurts." A whiney completely intolerable voice sounded with a loud fake sniffle at the end.

"Oh my baby come on let's leave this horrible place. And just so you know I will e filing system complaint with the ministry. Hmph."

Harry heard a shuffling and finally the... thing left, with its son he was presuming, thank God.

"Hello, are you awake child?" The sharp voice was back - a goblin?? Okay Harry's brain was refusing to process that for a moment - but it seemed most chi gentler than before.

"I am fine thank you." Harry croaked softly back, he looked at the light leaning over him, it was a sharp red colour with swirls of back in it, it was really quite beautiful. It showed intelligence.

"Hello my name is Griphook I hope you are feeling alright. We removed the... obstruction... as it seemed to distress not only you but the entirety of the alley if the scandalized looks are anything to go by. Than woman you might of... must of heard was Molly Weasley as a pointer for the future. She is ehem, quite protective of her brood so you must ignore her, if possible anhway, everyone else does." The voice continued and Harry could practically hear the smirk.

"Mr Hagrid here said that you Mr Potter, pleasure to meet you by the way, w I shot draw some money out of your vault, however while you are here so as not to inconvenience you into coming another day the head of the bank Ragnok would like to speak to you if that is agreeable."

There was an undertone to the voice that Harry couldn't quite place, curiosity certainly but also something else.

"Yes of course I will, that is okay, is it not Hagrid?"

"Well I s'ppose err, wuzzurnane Mr Goblin could you take me down to this vault ere please, it's for Dumbledore I need to get YOU KNOW WHAT." Harry could practically feels the wink, wink Hagrid sent Griphook's way. Well it appears even the wizarding world had its fair share of obvious idiot, yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review xoxo


	4. The goblin king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long and I am so sorry, I am so terribly unorganized, it's not good.  
> Hopefully I will be updating more frequently.  
> And thank you so much for all of your comments, I need a new laptop (sighs) I seem to break every single electronic I own, or lose them, repeatedly.  
> So yes, thank you for the support and I also have to apologise for the horrible spelling and grammar mistakes that come with typing too fast, I recently read over the story and blech, I am going to go over it with a fine tooth comb soon and fix every thing, thank you hope you enjoy. Xoxo

Over the years Harry, due to his lack of vision, had slowly improved his other senses.

He could hear if someone decided to creep up him, he could smell food that had gone bad, he could feel when someone was lying to him, and that was not something he appreciated.

The goblin he had been brought to see was not exactly lying, so much as withholding information, but still, it was not acceptable.

He had been led down winding corridors, filled with damp and hidden treasures within the walls, the air had gotten colder and volde the further down they went, his guide, a goblin with a strange, unpronounceable name, had little care for the wellbeing of the person he was guiding and had quickly and roughly dragged his sightless, entrusting guest to a room within which held one of the most powerful and influential goblins on this side of the world.

It was cold within the room, with no heating or fire to fight the skin deep chill away. He had been told to sit, and so he had sat.

He could feel himself being appraised, and felt slightly self conscious. He curiously studied the roiling mass of colour in front of him, it was a bit like Griphooks ( he only remembers the names of people he likes), a dark scarlet colour with streaks of black throughout, yet where as Griphooks ... aura shall it be called.. was slightly comforting and gave off a feeling of calm and, not trust but.. more safety and the will to achieve and do something good. Potential is the word.

Ragnoks on the other hand, his was sharp and violent, unsafe. He could not be trusted, ever, Harry was convinced, anything that came out of his mouth would have double meaning.

Now Harry understood why Ragnok was so powerful, a true politician indeed.

He would have to be cautious and as Ragnok started to speak he played particular attention to the way other colours seemed to pop out of his aura, a flash of purple, a hint of Brown and he got the feeling that other parts of Ragnoks personality where coming into the open.

Hatred, envy were things that the goblin was feeling quite strongly, as well as guilt strangely enough.

Hmmm, things to think about.

Could the colours symbolise emotions, power, could they possibly link in together?

He would have to look into it.

But for now he should probably focus in what the most powerful goblin in Europe was speaking about or else he may just find himself without a head, he could most definitely tell th st Ragnok was perfectly happy with that.

He wasn't just head of the bank, he was head of goblins halfway around the world.

And so Harry sat back and listens the the manipulative chatter of the goblin king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was good, I will seriously try and fix the mistakes and update it soon. Sorry it was so short .Xoxo


	5. Sassing the Goblin king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't own it.... sad  
> Some goblins are dicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God. I am sooooooo absolutely sorry I haven't posted in ages and it's kinda crap and short. Soooooooo sorry please forgive me Σ('◉⌓◉’)

He was full of shit, this goblin , complete and utter shit. Twenty minutes Harry had been sitting here, and he could see, with every word, with every subtle intent, with every backhanded comment this slimy, disgusting creature said, he could see the malicious undertone. Literally. Sickly green spots burst forth and writhed chaotically with every syllable that came from the goblins mouth. The sneer could be heard in his words. The double meaning sliced throughout his speech.

Harry was not stupid, no matter how much his relatives professed him to be. He understood this to be one of the many untruths they had told him. Although, he suspected, that some lessons would always be ingrained within him. The colours, they had meanings, they came to him and he understood them. And looking at this beast before him, he doubted he would ever be able to trust people completely. Every time they lied, he would know. Every time they wanted something from him, he would know. And every time they felt even the slightest bit of negative emotion toward him.... he would know.

Was this the life he wanted to live? He thought he had escaped but instead he was thrown into a world that would constantly fill him with suspicion and paranoia. How was this any better than how he lived before? No. Nothing could be worse than that hell. At least he was away from ... him.

He cringed at the sudden spark of activity within Ragnok's aura and tuned back in to what he was saying, suspecting it would mean nothing good.

"Your financial accounts have been well handled, I assure you, by none other than Griphook, the goblin who brought you here" (at least that was some good news).

"However we at the bank believe that, due to some circumstances we should police any and all activity within your vaults and report it to your magical guardian who is here listed as Albus Bri..."

"No."

"What?" A slight incline in the colours red and yellow, showing anger and confusion.  
"I said no, you shall not 'police my activity, or report anything to my so called magical guardian, I will refuse to accept these demand until I am given reasonable evidence as to why you believe this to be necessary. I have shown no prior warning that indicates I am untrustworthy or unable to handle my accounts myself. I want bank statement and record owled to me sometime after September 1st (something he never expected to say) and I wish to pass a formal complaint to whatever ever government you have (he hoped to hell they had one, although with the way the day was turning out he wouldn't be surprised if they all simply frolicked around casting spells left and right with no definable laws or command) to assess my 'magical guardian' on charges of neglect and child endangerment, that should sort out any issues about my age as soon as I get a responsible guardian whom I can entrust my money to. Rather than a toss pot headmaster of a stupidly named school that I am finding rather hard to imagine exists, and who left an eighteen month old toddler on a doorstep in the middle of winter. I would appreciate it if you would not treat me as a stupid child who will simply nod their head to agree with whatever demand to see fit and treat me as an intelligent being who is able to understand words with more than three syllables".

He could see the weak, pale red thrash and grow bigger and bigger throughout my speech until the faint outline of the goblin was completely embroiled in it. It drowned out nearly all other colours present.   
He could sense Griphook gaping behind me and smirked in his head.

"I will now be taking my leave, this has been entirely uninformative and a complete waste of my time, I hope to never meet you or anyone as unpleasant as you ever again, have a shit day, thank you and good bye."  
He strolled in the direction he remembered the door being in and stopped, hopefully facing the right direction, and waited for someone to open the door for him. 

He recognised Griphooks colours, now laced with surprise and malicious happiness- both in rich creamy colours, approach. He followed the aura and casually walked through the now open doors and sashayed away, hoping to create one last ... memorable impression before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you for all of the comments an drew I'm sorry for not responding to them all. I will try to do that if you have any questions. Sorry again , please don't hate me.:)

**Author's Note:**

> I still own. Nothing (sobs)  
> Comment if you want me too continue xoxo  
> Sorry for how short it is


End file.
